Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: "No there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good" Some people aren't lucky enough to get rest even when they die they're still going through hell... literally! No this isn't a love triangle, its a love square with some Soulless!Sam thrown in! Enjoy!


The first thing Isis noticed about Sam Winchester was his largeness, the man was a giant and she couldn't help but wonder what sex with him would be like. Hey, she was a demon, a succubus, a descendant of Lilith and she fed off souls and sex…and blood, of course.

"What can I do for you Cass?" she said to the Angel who had called for her, the Angel who she had known for millions of years, the Angel who stole her heart but sadly they could not be together because of what she was, it was forbidden for Angels and Demons to unite.

"We need you to find out where Sam's soul is."

"And why do you think I would be able to find that out?" she said sitting in an empty chair in the house that they were in; she looked at the people around the room.

Sam Winchester tied to a chair and looking at her with no emotion, Dean Winchester not trying to show any emotion but she could smell the worry coming from him and then there was Castiel and now that she looked at Castiel's vessel she realized he was pretty damn good looking, blue eyes, dark hair, a nice height.

Now, if only Castiel would smile...

"You can get down there and find it, you know others who would be able to tell you where it is, and I know you do."

"Oh, Cas, you trust me enough to find his soul and return it? How trusting you are, we haven't seen each other in thousands of years and you just call me here and ask me a favor, no 'hellos' or 'it's good to see you' I'm hurt." She said putting her hand over her heart and got up walking over to Sam.

He looked up at Isis as she looked down at him and she was instantly turned on by this emotionless giant of a man. Isis moved her hand to touch him but was grabbed by Dean, she moved her eyes from his brother and looked at him, her eyes flashing red and then back to their original color, blue.

"Dean, its fine, she has to touch him in order to get a feel for his soul, so she can track it." Castiel explained

Dean eyed her for a moment longer, his green eyes boring into her, his expression hard and she wondered why he hadn't said anything to her. Isis had heard that he was the smart ass out of the two Winchesters. He let her go, still silent, and she continued what she was doing. Her hand touched the youngest Winchesters face and she made her eye contact with him. He looked back at her, not hardly struggling with her and she was thankful for that, she wanted to get this over with quickly, she was beginning to become uncomfortable in the room.

"Oh my, Lucifer has been inside of you, hasn't he? I can still smell his scent in you." Isis sighed and smiled at how dirty her words sounded.

"Can you find his soul or _not?!_" Dean's rough voice said suddenly and she removed her hand looking over at him.

"Look who's talking, finally, I was beginning to think I would never see what everyone says about you." She laughed, strolled around the room past Dean and to Castiel, standing in front of him.

"I can find it for you, I'm sure it won't take too long." Isis couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest as she looked at him. She may be a demon but she was a special demon, she was created with a heart and a soul still within her and she usually didn't let that get in the way except for when she met and was around Castiel. Her love for Castiel was real and she would never stop loving him, she wasn't sure she could say the same for him, his face always so blank with emotion, it was only during rare times where she actually saw a smile on his face or a laugh come from his mouth.

"Thank you, Isis." He said and she knew his words were real.

"Anything for you, Castiel." She spoke before disappearing before their eyes.

"What the hell was all that about, you and soul sucker had a thing once?" Dean said being Dean and Castiel being Castiel said nothing.

* * *

**I'm always nervous about posting new stories, ugh, if you don't get the characters personality right people try to kill you!**

**Anyway this story will follow the episodes most of the time(Starting from season 6) and sometimes there will be different things thrown in for the sake of the original character. With that being said I hope that you will enjoy this story and I will try to update as much as I can!:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
